Once Upon A Dream....
by Angel2
Summary: This is a *gak* Taiora... Yes, I wrote one... This only came about cuz of a deal I made with a certain romance author we all know... This is rated R cuz of the large amounts of profanity...and cuz I *might* continue this.....


Once Upon A Dream....   
By: Angel 

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon...or anything for that matter...cept the graph paper I used to write this story on. Okay...so Algebra 2 wasn't exiting.... What can I say? 

Oh yeah...There are a hell of a lot a songs down there that dont belong to me. Gah... lets see.... "On my own" by some dude there... All I know is that its from Les Miserables. "Eyes on me" by Faye Wong, aka the Final Fantasy 8 Theme. "Dreaming of you" by Selena. And oh yeah...*gak* That crap known as "Dear Diary" by Britney Spears. 

Oh yeah...for that whole waltz part, I recommend listening to Sibellius--Valse Triste. I only say that cuz I was listening to that when I thought of adding that part. ^-^ 

Wow... only... *counts on fingers* 4 songs. And those who know me know the reason why there's so much music in my ficcy... I'm only obsessed with music... No biggie... ^-^ 

* * *

Translators Notes:

imooto--little sister  
oniichan--older brother  
aishiteru--I love you 

* * *

Wow...it seems like its been an eternity since I've written something.... Well, thats cuz it has.... And the lack of reviews hasnt really motivated me to write anything big... but what can ya do? 

This is... Well, frankly, I dont know what this is... This is what you get when you say things...stupid things.... *shakes head* I cant believe this...I'm going to actually publish one of these things! Logan its all your fault! If you would have never written an angst this wouldnt be happening. Jeez, why did I have to open my big mouth and say "The day that Logan writes an angst would be the day I wrote a taiora fluff fic...." Grrr is what I have to say to you Logan... just grrrr.... ^-^ 

This is a serious attempt at a taiora fluff..... I somehow resisted all the urges to add a tad bit of angst in it somewhere... Logan, you should be very very very very proud of me... I acutally wrote one of these! *beams* 

Oh yeah btw.... Happy Valentine's Day, minna-san! 

okay okay... I'll stop rambling and get on to the ficcy.... 

* * *

Once Upon A Dream....  
By: Angel 

* * *

I held the note for as long as I could. I took a deep breath and let it out, finishing the song. I smiled as the people in the crowd clapped for me. I turned and flashed a smile at Masanorico who was getting ready to play with his band. I went to walk offstage, when he pulled me aside. 

"Oniichan?" I looked at him, concern written all over my face.  
"Be careful imooto.....someone is watching you...."  
"Watching me? How do you mean?"  
"Watching you with lust in his eyes.... Be careful...."  
I smiled at him. "Dont worry oniichan... I'll be fine...."  
"Okay..." he said, hugging me. "Just be careful..."  
I returned the hug. "I will.... Now go on before Seth kicks your ass"

He laughed and walked on. They began to play as I walked down the stage stairs. I made my way through the headbangers and all the people to get to the bar. 

"Bartender!" I yelled above the music. "Gimmie some water"  
"Sure thing" he turned from me and went to get it. I stared at the stage watching my oniichan play his guitar. I smiled and held out a thumbs up at them. They just smiled at me. 

I began to hum the tune of the song that I was trying to learn, when suddenly someone tapped my shoulder, interrupting me. I turned around to see who it was. 

"Hi...." the guy said, flashing me a smile.  
"Hey..." I said simply, reaching behind me for the water.  
"Whats up?" he asked me.  
"Not much. You?"  
"Not much either. Just hanging out... Hey! You're that girl that was up there singing huh?"  
"Yeah..." I said, sweatdropping at his stupidity. "That was me..."  
"You were good"  
"Thanks..." 

He stood there for a bit, staring at me. I rolled my eyes. This was another one of those pathetic guys that were trying to court me. Yup, another one of those: 'Hi. I was wondering if you'd like to ______'. Here it comes... 5...4...3...2...1... 

"I was wondering if you'd like to sit with me and my friends... We can eat, chat...ya know. Whatcha think?"  
"Uh... I'd really like to...but I have to learn this song... sorry...." I said turning back to the music in front of me.  
"Listen chick...." the guy said, sounding kinda pissed. He put his hand on my shoulder as if to crush it.  
"Um...can you take your hand off me please...."  
"No girlie...cuz you're coming with me!"  
"What?!" I said, in utter shock. This was the first time something like this happened...... 

I glanced at his arm. There was a tattoo on his bicep that read "Abyss". My eyes widened as I read it. This wasn't just a regular guy trying to hit on me.... 

He pulled me off the barstool and began to drag me towards the door. 

"Oniichan!!!" I screamed. 

* * *

We played the song that we'd rehearsed countless times in my living room. I gazed over the crowd who seemed to be greatly enjoying the music. My gaze fell on my imooto who sat at the bar, reading her music and learning it, just like I'd asked her to. 

Suddenly, I saw a guy walk up hehind her and tap her shoulder. 

_Fuck! That's the guy I told her about before...._

I kept playing the music, hoping my nerves wouldnt show through my playing. 

"Masa...whats wrong?" Seth asked me, moving closer with the guitar.  
"Check it out... Some guy is trying to get all over my imooto"  
He chuckled. "Dude... Chill out. He's just talking to her..." 

He moved away from me and kept playing the music. I kept my eyes on the two of them. I saw her turn away from him and try to learn her music. I smiled. 

But that smile quickly faded into a frown when he grabbed her shoulder. 

_What the hell is he doing?_

"Masa!" Seth called.

I turned and looked at him. 

"Fade into the--" 

"Oniichan!!!!" Sora's scream pierced the air. 

My head jerked to the spot where she was. She was gone. 

"Fuck!" I swore. I searched the crowd to find her. There I saw her being dragged to the exit door. I put my guitar down and jumped off the stage. 

* * *

Seth watched as Masanorico jumped off the stage. 

"Damnit" Stephen swore. 

Seth put down his guitar and went over to Stephen. 

"Where is he?"  
"Over there..." Stephen pointed. "What's going on?"  
"Some dickhead from _Abyss_ grabbed Sora and is dragging her out the door..."  
"What?!"  
"Yep. Come on." Seth said, jumping off the stage and running after Masanorico. 

* * *

"Let me go!" I yelled.  
"Shut up!" he said, slapping me across the face. "This has nothing to do with you... I have a much bigger--"  
"Hey asshole! Let go of my imooto!"  
"Oniichan!" I yelled.  
The guy turned to face him. "Well, well, well. Bout time you showed up... I knew attempting to kidnap and rape your little sister would get your attention...."  
"Let her go! She has nothing to do with this!" Seth said.  
"Masa... What the hell is going on?" I began, looking from the guy to the band.   
"No way.. She's collateral... You gimmie what I want, then I'll give you what you want... Dont worry... She'll be taken care of.... I'll make sure she has some fun at least...."  
"Fucking bastard..." Stephen spat out.   
"We dont owe you anything... we already paid back_ Abyss_ for everything we owed... So leave us the hell alone and get out of our lives!" Masanorico said.   
"Fine... Then I'll just say that I'm here to collect a reward... And I've collected it so I'll be on my way..." 

I bit into his wrist as hard as I could. So hard in fact, that it bled. He yelped loudly and let me go. He was bleeding everywhere. I spit into his face. 

"Fucking bastard" I spat out.  
"Bitch!" he said, wiping his face.  
"Dont call her a bitch!" Stephen said, moving towards him.  
"Dont. This asshole isnt worth it....." I said, looking at them. 

They glared at each other. 

"Come on...lets go. You have to get back on stage...." 

I pushed them towards the door. 

* * *

I went backstage to change. I put on a short blue dress and went back out to where the guys were hanging out. The smiled at me. 

They chuckled. "Whoa! Wearing a dress didnt kill you!" they said, sarcastically. 

I smiled and blushed. We walked on stage again. I put on Stephen's jacket which was like 3 sizes too big and hung around with them on stage. They performed countless times and I sang to myself from the sidelines. 

Finally they dragged me up there to sing. 

"Guys.... I dont have any--" I protested.  
"On my own" Seth said, stuffing music in my hands. 

I stood there...an utter wreck... I was so nervous! True, I had done this countless times in this very bar...but still, it was nerve-wracking anyway. 

I took a deep breath and let it out slowly as Masa began to play the keyboard. 

I let the soft music envelop my mind and take me away...... 

I hummed the tune in my head. I scanned the room for that one person that always came to this place to hang out. He was a regular... Always sat at the same little place in the corner of the tiny bar. I glanced at that table. 

It was empty.... 

I was saddened when I didnt see him. Maybe he was at one of the few pool tables or at the bar, getting a drink. Who knew. 

Enraptured in my thoughts, I almost missed my cue.... 

"On my own...  
Pretending he's beside me  
All alone, I walk with him till morning  
Without him, I feel his arms around me  
And when I lose my way   
I close my eyes and he has found me....." 

My eyes fell to the bar. There he was... 

He turned and looked at me when he heard my voice. 

My heart fluttered.... He was so.... I sighed inwardly and continued to sing. 

* * *

I stared at the bubbling white zinfandel in front of me. How the bartender gave this to me without asking for my ID, I dont know... Seeing as though I'm 19, I'm breaking how many laws? 

_God...there goes my law studies mouth...running off again...._

I shrugged and sipped at the pinkish liquid. Thats when I heard her voice....the angel's voice.... 

"On my own...  
Pretending he's beside me  
All alone, I walk with him till morning  
Without him, I feel his arms around me  
And when I lose my way   
I close my eyes and he has found me....." 

I turned to look at her. She was beautiful....wearing a light blue short dress with spagetti straps and light blue high heels. Her gorgeous flaming hair cascaded off her shoulders... the two colors creating a rising sun effect..... Her reddish eyes met mine for a moment. They showed her depth in the song, and made me shiver as they seemed to pierce me with a look. 

"In the rain...the pavement shines like silver...  
All the lights are misty in the river...  
In the darkness, the trees are full of starlight....  
And all I see is him and me forever and forever...."  


_God...if she knew how gorgeous she is..._

"And I know its only in my mind,  
That I'm talking to myself...and not to him.  
And although, I know that he is blind.  
Still I say, there's a way for us...  
I love him!"  


_Whoa.....was she staring at me when she sang that?_ I gulped down the rest of my drink. 

I looked around me, trying to see if my date had arrived. *sigh* of course not.... Probably too busy putting on make up....which for her is a grueling 7-hour project..... 

And she wasnt there.... _Well least I didnt see her...._ I sighed, as I glanced at the door. _Gak...nevermind...there she is...._

I made a ditch for the bathroom. 

_Please dont let her have seen me...._

* * *

I watched as he ran to the bathroom. _Odd..._ I shrugged and kept on singing. 

"But when the night is over...  
He's gone... A river's just a river.  
Without him, the world around me changes...  
The trees are bare and everywhere the streets are full of strangers...  


"I love him!  
But every day I'm learning...  
All my life, I've only been pretending....  
Without me, his world will go on turning...  
A world that's full of happiness that I have never known.  


"I love him.... love him.... I love him.... But only on my own......" 

* * *

I sat on the stage eating grapes that one of the guys had brought me. I poped one into my mouth and scanned the room with my eyes. There I saw the regulars...and the not so familiar faces.... 

My mind drifted off to that one guy...... 

_Wonder where he went..._

I stood up and slowly walked down the steps of the stage, feeling so helpless and alone.... I began walking to the bar to get a drink. 

* * *

I sat down in one of the empty bar stools. The person who had sat down in the chair beside me before I came was obviously a pig... Gross! 

I just sat there...pondering away...wallowing in my self-pity...and my lonliness.... 

"From the gentleman" I heard the bartender say. I looked up at him and he motioned and put the glass of pinkish liquid in front of me. 

I stared at it for a while. _Who would send me a glass of zinfandel?_

I slowly turned my head and scanned the tables behind me. There I saw one black clad figure at a lone table all by himself. There was a bottle of white zinfandel half empty, and a glass for himself filled to the top. I couldnt tell what he looked like. It was too dark to see and the little lamp at the table didnt provide me with enough light to gather much about him...besides that he was dressed in all black. 

_I must be crazy...._ I thought, gulping down half of the drink. I stood up and walked over to where he was. 

He turned his head and looked up at me. The lamp hit the back of his head, making it difficult for me to see his face. 

"Please..." he said, politely. "Sit down..." 

* * *

I called the bartender towards me. 

"When you see the angel in the blue dress, give her a glass of zinfandel from me."  
"Of course. Add it to your tab?"  
"Yep" 

I turned and walked back to my little table, isolated from the world. Hidden in the dark, secluded corner of the bar. In a way, this location fit me perfectly.... I was always hidden in the dark, isolated from the world... 

My mind drifted off to something else and it was then that I realized that I had ditched my date.... 

I chuckled. She'd never found me... I'm sure she's off roaming somewhere with some guy... 

Like I care anyway.... 

I downed more of the zinfandel, and just stared into the crowd of faces. 

It wasnt working out anyway.... She was too bimbo-y for me to handle... _Way_ too blond for me.... Her taste in music just blowed.... I could almost shudder--wait I take that back--I _could_ shudder if I had to listen to another song by Eminem and Shaggy in the car again.... And if I had to look at anything pink again...I would have probably strangled her... 

I let my eyes droop to the cup. 

Pink. 

_God...this color follows me everywhere!_

I drank some of the zinfandel, not caring if it was pink, purple or green. Regardless whatever color it was, it was good. And that's all that matters.... 

_Jeez...Listen to me! I sound so--_

Suddenly, someone brushed my arm, interrupting my thoughts. I turned my head and looked up. It was her.... The angel in the blue dress..... 

"Please...sit down..." 

She sat down in the chair in front of me. I averted my gaze from her. I must have been blushing so much, that pretty soon planes would have landed on my face.... 

"Thanks... for the zinfandel...." 

I looked at her again. She was smiling a bit and was probably as embarassed as I was. 

"Oh...you're welcome..." I said, smiling a bit. 

I looked at her, studying her features. Her soft tan skin which had glowed under the spotlight, still glowed with radiance in the dim table lamp. I watched her drink some of the zinfandel, her perfect pink lips becoming wet with it when she finished drinking. Her flaming hair and eyes seemed to light up the table and the room, instead of the dim lights. 

I wanted to say something.... She was looking at me so..... 

We smiled at each other. She looked to the right and frowned. She turned to look at me again. 

"Excuse me a moment... I'll be right back" 

She stood up and walked away. 

* * *

I slowly stood up and walked away from the table. I began to furiously walk towards the figure I saw watching me. I grabbed him by his shirt collar and dragged him with me before finally throwing him into a wall. 

"Stephen! What the hell are you doing following me? Are you spying on me?"  
He shrugged. "Masa told me to keep an eye on you...."  
"I know what you're trying to do...and I appreciate it... I do, I really do... Its just that sometimes I would like a tad bit of privacy...."  
"Sorry...bout invading your space... Its just that Masa told me to--"  
I smiled. "Yeah I know... Masa can be a pain in the ass when he wants to be...."  
"I heard that..."  
"Speak of the devil..." Stephen said, with a smile.  
"Come on... Last song of the night for you... I promise" Masa said.  
"Ugh! Asshole!" I said walking away.  
"Love ya too sis!" he called after me.  
"Give em hell!" the others chimed in.  


I walked back over to where the guy was. 

"Gee...I'm really sorry bout that.... Brothers...so overprotective..."  
He chuckled. "My poor sister...she probably feels the same way...."  
I smiled at him. "I really hate to do this...but I gotta go... My turn on stage"  
His eyes seemed to light up. "Yeah? Can I walk you there?"  
I smiled at him. "Sure...If you want..." 

He took me to the stage. He stayed close to the front while I walked onstage. I heard the tune being played as I recalled the words to the song. 

* * *

I watched her as she walked on stage. She flashed one of her gorgeous smiles and began to sing. 

"Wherever sang my song,  
On this stage, on my own.  
Whenever sad my words,  
Wishing they would be heard.  
I saw you smiling at me...  
Was it real or just my fantasy?  
You'd always be there in the corner  
Of this tiny little bar...."  


I froze... Was she singing to me? I mean that last line..was...so true for me.... I could only hope that she was singing to me. I closed out all of the other people from my mind and just let it focus on her..... So that in my mind there was just me and her.... 

"My last night here for you  
Same old songs just once more  
My last night here with you?  
Maybe yes, maybe no.  
I kind of liked it your way,  
How you shyly placed your eyes on me.  
Oh did you ever know,   
that I had mine on you?"  


Again I froze. I felt a burning blush creep on my face. I had once or twice stared at her... Oh hell, thats the only reason I came to this place... Just to look at her...at the angel who lived on that balcony known as the stage...and me, her hopeful "Romeo" of sorts that sat beneath that balcony, wating for her to come close to me..... 

"Darling so there you are  
With that look on your face  
As if you're never hurt  
As if you're never down.   
Shall I be the one for you?  
Who pinches you softly but sure...  
If frown is shown then   
I will know that you are no dreamer."  


"So let me come to you  
Close as I wanted to be  
Close enough for me  
To feel your heart beating fast  
And stay there as I whisper  
How I love your peaceful eyes on me  
Did you ever know,  
That I had mine on you..." 

"Darlin so share with me...  
You're love if you have enough...  
Or tears if you're holding back  
Or pain if that's what it is.  
How can I let you know,  
I'm more than the dress and the voice  
Just reach me out then,  
You will know that you're not dreaming...."  


I stared at her. I was willing to share my love with this angel that stood above me...as if on a cloud from heaven. I was even willing to share my tears with her... I was holding back so many things inside of me...afraid that I would lose my stone cold wall that blocked away the memories and the pain.... 

"Darling so there you are,  
With that look on your face  
As if you're never hurt  
As if you're never down  
Shall I be the one for you?  
Who pinches you softly but sure...  
If frown is shown then  
I will know that you are no dreamer" 

I watched her as she finished her song. Everyone around me began to clap and I joined them. She flashed a smile and walked away. 

I waded through the people to get to the side steps of the stage. I waited there for her, hoping she would come back over to me. Sure enough she did. 

"Hey!" she said, smiling. "Whadya think?"  
"It was great! You're awesome!"  
"Thanks..." she said, sitting down on the steps.  
"Uh...I know this is gonna sound odd...and I dont mean to pressure you or anything...cuz we just met...but...." I began nervously. "You...you wanna take a walk?"  
She smiled. "Thought you'd never ask..."  
I smiled, feeling the relief flood in on my face. "Great!"  
"I'll be back... lemmie get my coat"  
"I'll be waiting" 

She smiled and walked away. 

* * *

I walked into the breakroom to get my coat. There I saw everyone sitting on the sofa, cokes in their hands. 

"Hey babe. You were great!"  
"Thanks...." I said grinning, reaching past Stephen to get my coat. 

I walked over to the door. 

"Hey, hey, hey... where you goin?"  
"I'm outta here... I finished my singing for the night...."  
"You dont have a car......"   
I grinned and smiled mischieviously. "No....I dont...." I turned around and walked out. "Ja!" I said, closing the door behind me. 

* * *

I waited for her to come back. I listenened to the music from another band that was performing. Finally she came back. I grinned. 

"Ready to go?" I tried to yell over the music.

She held her hand over her ear. Apparently she couldnt hear me. 

"You ready to go?" I said, leaning over and talking int her ear. 

I could feel my face burn with a blush. 

"Yeah" she said into my ear. 

I felt my entire body get covered with goosebumps. I smiled at her and we began to walk through the crowd to get out. 

I felt her reach for my hand. I almost froze. It was so amazing! Just the feel of her hand in mine was undescribable.... It made me melt. Her hand was soft and fragile... 

I led her through the crowd before we reached the door. I opened the door and reluctantly let her hand go. We walked out and began to walk in the night air. 

I watched her shiver as she pulled on her black coat. I mentally groaned in annoyance. 

"So...." she said.  
"So...." I followed.  


"So whats your name anyway?" she asked me. 

I was reluctant to answer for some reason.... 

"Taichi. What's yours?"  
"Sora."  
"Pretty name. You like the sky?"  
She shrugged. "Yeah I guess..." 

It got quiet for a moment as I looked to the night sky as I walked. 

"I remember when I first saw you..." I heard her say. "You were dressed in all black as you are today, sitting at that same little table in the corner of the bar...."  
"I remember what you sang..... It was.... Oh I dunno the name... It went something like--"  
"Late at night when all the world is sleeping  
I stay up and think of you  
And I wish on a star that somewhere you are  
Thinking of me too  


"Cause I'm dreaming of you tonight  
Till tomorrow I'll be holding you tight  
And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be  
Than here in my room dreaming about you and me" she sang, interrupting me.  


We smiled at each other. It was her turn to look at the starry night. She sighed. 

"I'm gonna miss it..."  
"Miss what?" I asked looking at her.  
"Singing"  
"What do you mean?"  
"Im not going to sing anymore..."  
"You're not? Why?"  
"College. I have to focus on my studies... Being part of a band is hard work... It may not seem like it but it is... I hate to leave it all behind.... I love it"  
"I'll miss your voice... I love your singing"  


She smiled at me. I felt like my heart could fly.... 

So where are we going?"  
I shrugged. "I was gonna stop by my friend's gig to say hey and chill out. You up for it?"  
"Sounds great" she said smiling.  


I just looked at her. Her smile could bring warmth to the coldest night.... She was beautiful... I felt so light... I never wanted to leave her side. 

* * *

We walked on forever, laughing and chatting away. He was so.... I dunno. I felt like I could talk to him about anything and everything. He was just one of those people who you can stay up with all night, talking. Just talking....about a buncha crap. He was like a shoulder to cry on.... 

I couldnt believe that after only being with him for such a short time, I could talk to him like we'd known each other for years..... 

"We're here" he said finally.  
"Cool"  
He opened the door for me and we walked inside. It was another club/bar place. There was some band onstage performing rock music. I fell in love with the place...just from the music. 

"Come on...follow me" 

He took my hand in his and led me through the crowd to the backstage area. I figured we were going to the breakroom. 

When we got there, he let go of my hand, which made me mentally groan in annoyance. He opened the door and stood in the doorway. I peeked through his arm to see. There were a few guys in there, lounging and strumming their guitars. 

"Hey guys" Taichi said.  
"Hey Taichi! Whats up?"  
"Not much. Hey I want you guys to meet someone" 

He moved his arm and let me in the room. He closed the door behind me and led me in front of him. 

"Hey" I said smiling, waving a hand at them.  
"Hey..." they said.  
"This is Sora. Sora, thats Yama, Ken, Deven, and Mamo. That guy over there is Mike, our techie"  
"Nice to meet all of you"  
"Yeah, ditto" they replied. 

Someone poked their head in the door. "Guys five minutes. Lets move!" 

I grinned feeling adrenaline rush through me. I always got that rush when I'm about to go on stage...cept this time, it wasnt me they were talking to. 

"I'll be back in a sec okay Sora? Just hang out here"  
"Sure" 

They all left. I looked around. It was pretty much like our breakroom, instruments everywhere. 

I walked up to one of the keyboards. I looked at it, longing to turn it on and touch it. Masa forbade me from touching his keyboard. 

I flicked the switch and watched the lights on the keyboard turn on. 

I touched one of the keys. I had never touched one of these before, but somehow I got the urge to play this one tune that Masa used to always play. 

I put my finger on the key and began to slowly play, trying to recall blindly where to put my finger next for the correct note. I was starting to actually play the song! I guess it was from all the years of looking over Masa's shoulder. 

I figured if I could do this, I could recall the tune from "On My Own". I attempted and began to sing. 

"On my own, pretending he's beside me  
All alone, I walk with him till morning...  
Without him, I feel his arms around me,  
And when I lose my way, I close my eyes and he has found me..." 

The door closed. I gasped and stopped singing and playing, stepping away from the keyboard. Ken and Deven just looked at me in shock. 

"I-I'm sorry... I--I--" I stammered.  
"Taichi brought home a singer?" Ken said, a grin forming on his face. "Damn this guy is getting better and better at finding women...."  
I blushed. "That was great... Sora, was it?" he said.   
"Yeah"  
"What were you singing?"  
"On my own"  
"Sounds pretty..."  
"Pretty song...but sad..."  
"You want stage next?" he asked me.  
I looked at him dumbfoundly. "You're giving me stage?"  
"Sure why not... Got any music?"  
I thought for a moment. "Uh...yeah.... "Dear Diary"."  
"Great. Well you're on then. Yama's done up there. Come on" 

* * *

"Man...where did you find the goddess?" Yama asked me.  
"She's the reason I ditched half my dates and half your gigs"  
"Hey!" he said, in mock anger.  
I shrugged. "Its true though"  
"I suppose she is worth it..."  
"Very worth it... Just to see her is reason enough...."  
"So whats with you and her?"  
"Nothing... I just want to be her friend..."  
Yama burst out laughing. "You just want to be her _friend_?! Are you insane?!"  
"What?"  
"Dude. Look at yourself! You're obsessing and all you want to do is be her friend?!"  
"I'm not obsessing!" I protested.  
"'Just to see her is reason enough'.... Dude, you're crazy about this girl...."  
"I--I cant be...."  
"Trust me...you are..."  


_"Alright all you lovers out there, we're gonna slow down a bit with a song from a special guest..." _I heard Ken say in the background. 

Our eyes moved to the stage, wondering who the "special guest" was. There on stage, was Sora. My mouth formed a grin and I looked towards Yama. 

Yama's mouth dropped. "She sings too?!"  
"Shhh!" I scolded playfully. 

I studied her intently waiting for her soft pink lips to sing a note. 

"Dear diary   
Today I saw a boy  
And I wondered if he noticed me   
He took my breath away 

"Dear diary   
I can't get him off my mind   
And it scares me  
'Cause I've never felt this way 

"No one in this world   
Knows me better than you do   
So diary I'll confide in you 

"Dear diary   
Today I saw a boy  
As he walked by I thought he smiled at me 

"And I wondered   
Does he know what's in my heart   
I tried to smile, but I could hardly breathe 

"Should I tell him how I feel   
Or would that scare him away   
Diary, tell me what to do   
Please tell me what to say 

"Dear diary   
One touch of his hand   
Now I can't wait to see that boy again   


"He smiled   
And I thought my heart could fly   
Diary, do you think that we'll be more than friends?   
I've got a feeling we'll be so much more than friends"   


My heart fluttered. That song totally described how I felt about her....and here she was, singing my heart.... She makes me blush and melt and..... I sighed. 

"I cant believe it... The goddess got to you too...."  
"Huh? Who are you?" I said, turning around.  
"Im Seth... She's my "sister" of sorts..."  
"O-Oh...." I stammered, swallowing nervously.  
"And who might you be?"  
"Taichi...."  
"Okay _Taichi_.... What are you doing here with my imooto?"  
"Nothing.... We're just talking..." _ This guy is totally grilling me...._  
"Talking? Is that what they're calling it now?"  
"Dude! Will you just chill!" Yama but in. "All they're doing is talking to each other. Jeez, he just met her...."  
"Touch her! Touch her and you'll see!"  
"Seth?!" Sora's shocked voice came. "What the hell are you doing here?! Why the hell is all of the band following me?!"  
"Its okay... He's just checking on you.... I'd want to know where my imooto was..." I said, in an attempt to ease the tension.  
"No its not okay! Why cant you all leave me alone?!"  
"Why?! Do you want to know why Sora?! Because of things like what happened tonight in the bar. Thats why, Sora!" Seth said sternly.  


I watched her look to the floor. I swallowed. "What...What happened in the bar?" I asked her, looking to her. Her eyes met mine sadly.  
"Some bad shit...." She said, looking at Seth, unsure of what to say.  
"Are you okay?" I said, reaching out to put my hand on her shoulder.  


"Dont touch her!" Seth said, his voice piercing the air.  


I turned to face him. "Understand that I would never hurt her... True, I've only known her for a few hours but to me it feels like I've known her for way longer than that.... There is no way in hell I would let anyone hurt her, much less me. I would protect her like a brother, only multiplied times infinity!" I said, in pure rage towards Seth, wanting to hit him for accusing him of ever wanting to hurt Sora.  


"Taichi..." I heard her breathe.  
"Come on Sora... Lets get your coat... Seth probably wants to take you home...." Yama said, taking her to the breakroom.  


"You would....do that?"  
"Yes...Yes I would..."  
"You love her...dont you?"  
"I--I--" I stammered. "I dont know if its love...but I do care about her....a lot...."  
"Well I hope it is...for her sake..."  
"Why the change of mind?"  
"I see the look in her eyes...." He paused. "God... Masa is going to kill me for this.... Look. She's never known real love before.... Dont take advantage of that...."  
"What do you mean?"  
"Lets just say, she's been through some shit...." 

I froze, unsure of what to make of that. 

"Dont treat her any differently... She's a beautiful woman my imooto is.... Dont hurt her..." He chuckled. "Or else you'll have five guys on your ass..."  
"He he..." I said, managing to smile. 

He asked me some other things and I just mumbled out answers. I wasnt really paying attention or listening or anything... 

All I could think about was her.... 

* * *

"Where'd Seth go?" I asked him.   
"He changed his mind..." Taichi said, turning around to face me.  
"Wow. What did you say?"  
"Stuff...." he said grinning.  
"You are going to tell me...right?" I said smiling, my voice filled with mock seriousness.  
He just laughed. "Oh hey, I was wonderin if you'd like to go walk on the beach"  
"I'd love to" I said, a smile forming on my face.  
"Great!" he said, a huge smile crossing his own.

We said our goodbye's to the guys and we left the bar. 

* * *

We walked along the strip, looking at all the bars and clubs. 

"Oh wow! Check it out! Its a waltz studio!" I said exitedly. "Can we go in? Please Taichi... Please?"  
"Sure why not" he said, smiling down at me. 

I squealed in delight and gave him a squeeze. I grabbed his hand and pulled him inside with me. 

* * *

I walked into the huge ballroom. I scanned the room for Taichi. There I saw him, sitting in a chair, playing with his thumbs nervously. I smiled at the image. 

_ Damn....he looks hott as hell in that tux....... _

I grinned and walked over to him. 

* * *

I sat at one of the empty tables, waiting for Sora to come out. I subconsciously began to play with my thumbs out of nervousness. The waltz music had already begun. I saw the couples flock to the dance floor. I scanned the room, looking for her. 

_Whoa.... Is that her?!_ My mind screamed at me. She was utterly stunning..... 

We gazed at each other from across the room. We slowly smiled as she walked over to me. She stood before me, the diadems in her firey hair gleaming in the light. She was wearing a pure white strapless dress that went to the floor and had a train. She held it in between her fingers, and slowly let go, the fabric falling to the floor simply held by a little golden band around her middle finger. 

Stunning was the only way to describe her... She was beautiful.... 

I slowly stood up from my chair, never taking my eyes off of her. 

"You look absolutely amazing....." I breathed out. 

I watched as a blush creeped up into her cheeks. "You dont look half bad yourself...." 

I smiled. "Dance?"  
"Of course..." she said, going into my open arms. 

We walked over to the dance floor and began to waltz. 

"Lemmie just tell ya this now... I'm very very very sorry if I step on your feet..."  
She chuckled. "Thanks for the warning"  
"Anytime" I said, smiling. 

It felt like this was all a dream...that the angel in my arms wasnt real.... Like I died and went to heaven.... 

* * *

We finally reached our original destination--the beach. We walked on the soft silvery sands, our shoes in our hands. 

We stood there in silence, neither one of us speaking or doing anything. 

"Taichi?" 

I looked at her. She threw down her shoes, and held out her arms for me. 

"Dance with me...." 

"I-I couldnt... There's no music...."  
"We've got music.... Listen....hear the ocean? That's music enough for me... Just dance."  


I gathered her into my arms and we began to slowly dance with each other. After a while, she looked like she was going to pass out. 

"You okay?"  
"I'm fine... Just a little dizzy...." she said, softly.  
"Probably from spinning." I concluded. "Want to stop?"  
"No..." she said sternly. "Dont let go...."  
"I wont"  
"Promise?"  
"I promise..." 

She gently placed her head on my shoulder. I felt her nuzzle my neck. I felt goosebumps hit me from all angles. 

"Taichi..." she breathed, recomensing to nuzzle my neck. 

I held her face in my hands. "Sora...." I breathed out. 

I pulled her face close to mine and gave her our first kiss..... 

* * *

The way I felt as we danced was undescribable... It was as if I was floating.... 

"You okay?" he asked me, interrupting my thoughts.   
"I'm fine... Just a little dizzy...."  
"Probably from spinning. Want to stop?"

_God....I never want to leave your arms...._

"No. Dont let go...."  
"I wont"  
"Promise?" I found myself saying, his words somehow not convincing me.  
"I promise..." 

I gently put my head on his shoulder and lost in the moment, began to nuzzle his neck. 

"Taichi...." I breathed out. 

He lifted my face into his hands. "Sora..." he breathed. 

I stared into his beautiful chocolate brown eyes... I was utterly shocked as he pulled my face to his. 

I felt my knees turn to mush, and I melted as we shared our first kiss.... 

* * *

I pulled away from her a bit as the kiss ended. 

"I'm sorry..." I found myself saying.  
"Why are you sorry? Dont be..."

She hugged me.

"I just dont know how to act around you....."  
"Be yourself...thats all I care about... Just relax...."  
"Sora?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Shh... Look at me..." 

Her flashing red eyes met mine and I felt my knees turn to mush... She had like this power over you that made you want to stare into them and get lost forever.... 

"Tell me... How is it that you're single?"  
She sighed. "I suppose its because no one ever bothers to look deep inside me and find out who I really am....  
"To the world, I'm just a skinny little nobody... But on the inside I'm--"  
"Intelligent, sweet, funny, adorable... You know I could go on forever naming adjectives...."  
She smiled at me. "You're very sweet Taichi...."  
"I try my best..." I said, with a grin, kissing her head. 

She smiled again and held me close to her. 

* * *

I pulled him closer to me. He lifted my arms and wrapped them around his neck. He wrapped his arms around my waist and slowly we began to sway to the crashing waves and wind around us. 

He moved his hand and brushed the strands of my hair out of my eyes. I watched as he kissed his fingertips and put them to my lips. I closed my eyes and softly kissed his fingertips. I opened my eyes and saw the blush creep up on his cheeks. 

I hugged him and began to nuzzle his neck. I sighed contently then looked to him again. 

Slowly, and with hesitation, he bent to kiss my bottom lip. 

_Oh god...he's kissing me..... Kiss back! Kiss back!.... Why wont you do it? Sora! What the hell are you thinking!_

He pulled away and looked away from me. 

_Im so stupid.... I should have kissed back! Sora you idiot! He's probably sooo turned off...._

I frowned and looked to the floor. 

"Whats wrong?"  
"I'm sorry..." I whispered.  
"For what?"  
"Nevermind... its stupid..."  
"What? Tell me..."  
"I--I'm sorry I didnt kiss back..." I looked to the floor.  
"Wha--?" he lifted my face with his fingers. "Why would you be sorry about that?"  
"Just....Just forget I said anything..."  
"Dont be sorry... I shouldnt of kissed you before...."  
"No...dont regret it... I regret not kissing back... no matter how bad our first kiss would have been...."  
"You mean second" he smiled.  
"Second." I smiled back at him.  
He wrapped his arms around me again. "God...I dont want to let you go...." he whispered into my hair.  
"Then dont..." I breathed into his neck.  
"I dont want this night to end..."  
"It wont...I'll stay with you all night long..."  
"But your oniichan..."  
"Shh...." I said, putting a finger to his lips. "Everything will be okay... I'll take care of everything...." 

* * *

I watched her slowly sit down on the soft silvery sands and stare out into the ocean. Her hair rustled in the wind as she let out a sigh. I sat down beside her, my hair also rustling in the breeze. I never took my eyes off of her. I just stared at her as she scooped up sand and let it slip through her fingers. 

"What are you thinking about?" I asked her.  
"Not much..." She sighed heavily, slowly letting herself fall back onto the sand.

That made me melt... She moved like a gentle breeze. 

"What are you thinking about?"  
"Love...I suppose..."  
"Love? Why are you thinking about that?"

I let myself fall back on the sand. I propped my head up with my hand to look at her. 

"I dunno... I guess cuz its valentines day...." I said, writing mindless things in the sand.  
"Oh..." she said, a pang of disappointment in her voice.  
"Perfect..." I whispered.  
"What?"  
"Look..." I pointed towards the horizon.  
She sat up slowly. "Sunrise!" She stood up exitedly. "I've never seen it before.... Its beautiful....."

I watched her stare at it in awe. The oranges, yellows and reds of the morning sun danced across her face and features as she smiled and looked at me. 

* * *

The sun had long since risen and still we'd never stop talking. 

"God...this has been the greatest night of my life...." I said, staring out into the horizon.  
"I know... Its been amazing... But, I know just the way to make it even better..."  
"Oh really...." I said, raising an eyebrow at him.  
"Yep" he said, smiling at me. "Come on...stand up..." 

I slowly stood and brushed the sand off my legs. 

"W--"  
"Shh..." he said, holding a finger to my lips. He simply pointed to the sand. 

What I thought was just mindless scribbling in the sand was actually writing. He had been writing something, not just drawing. There in hirigana, it said: 

_ Sora~  
Happy Valentine's day.  
Aishiteru.  
Will you be my girlfriend?  
_

My mouth dropped open. I looked at him. In his hand he held out a red rose, with dew droplets rolling down it, accenting it perfectly. 

"You didnt have to ask... I had already given you my heart... I would have thought it obvious...."  
"Just say yes... So its official..." he grinned.  
"Yes...of course I will...." 

He smiled and handed me the rose. 

"Thank you. Its beautiful...." My nose inhailed the wonderful fragrance.  
"Just like the angel that's in front of me..." 

I felt my face get hot. He bent down to kiss me. Softly he began to kiss my bottom lip. I felt my eyes close as he began to kiss me fully. I felt this wierd sensation as I felt his tounge slide into my mouth. I mentally shrieked. _This felt sooo good!_

Our tounges danced in each others mouths as time seemed to slip away...as sand through an hourglass..... 

* * *

Ta da! I finished it... finally! This was supposed to come out ages ago... No time for anything I tell ya... *sigh* 

Well, whadya think? Hope it was good enough for ya Logan....and the rest of you. Ha! Do your worst! I'm ready for ya all.... hahahahahahahaha.... *koff* Sorry...I ate one too many v-day chocolates.... 

Pardon the insanity... I'm not always like this... *attempts to look innocent* 

Well despite all that... *cutely* Pwese review...Pwese? 

Well...Till next time... Ja!

~Angel


End file.
